Prometheus (New Version)
by FantasyLovers02
Summary: This story adds a new twist to the classic one- Prometheus escapes.


Title: Prometheus (New Version)

Summary: This story adds a new twist to the classic one- Prometheus escapes.

Prometheus scooped up a handful of the stuff and started to mould it. Clay was very soft and cool to the touch- thus he chose his trade as a sculptor. He could turn things of clay into tangible, useful objects using Livingdust. Zeus needed a new blue robe and golden belt with intricate designs carved into it. He also wanted a solid gold bangle inlaid with aquamarines. _Vain._ That was exactly what Prometheus thought of Zeus- _vain and lazy._ But he couldn't do anything about it- as Zeus was the king of all kings, the god of all gods. No one could stop him from getting what he wanted. _Unless…_

Prometheus' hands flew across the garments, completing Zeus' luscious robe, then his belt. But he also shaped some small figures. They looked like gods, only more… _more humble_. Prometheus then went to fetch his Livingdust. As he sprinkled it over the robe, the belt, and at last the figures, they came to life. One stumbled. Another clapped its hands. Prometheus pondered over what he would call them. Figures? Beings?He finally decided- _Humans. _It was a good name.

Prometheus slipped them into the new robe. Zeus must go down onto Earth to hold a sacred ceremony once every century. That was what the robe was for. Zeus always said that Earth was sacred soil, and no one could change it. But Prometheus hated Earth. It was no- man's land, with not one living thing growing on its brethren. He told the Humans to slip out once Zeus descended, and to turn the land into a prosperous place.

The day came for Zeus to complete his visit to Earth, and Prometheus sat sweating in his small castle. Yup, castle. Even demigods get castles, so why not him? He eyed the sun- it was about time Zeus landed on his cloud. Prometheus loved nature's greenery, the lively breathing of those alive. He hoped that the Humans would bring just that to Earth's forbidden soils.

Alas, Zeus did land. The Humans quietly slipped out of his robe, slinking away from the towering god as fast as their tiny legs could take them.

Meanwhile, Prometheus sat in his palace, thinking over what he did. Would he get caught? Would the Humans even survive? As night fell, his mind was still pondering over the consequences of his actions. At midnight, Prometheus was still wide awake. Suddenly, he heard banging and angry shouts at the front gate. He shot bolt upright and started running down the steps in his night- robe. Sure enough, there were five of Zeus' men at the gates. One of them was even trying to jimmy the lock.

"Stop." said Prometheus, with force in his tone, "I will let you in myself, for anyone could guess what, or more precisely, _who_ you have come for." With that stated, he slowly creaked open the double doors and let the five of them bound in. They took Prometheus into custody and set off for the center of Olympus- where Zeus lived.

Prometheus was thrown into a dungeon on his immediate arrival, a musty one too. He passed time by watching rodents scurry across the dirt floor. He waited for days, maybe weeks, eating a rat or some weeds when he was hungry. Just as he was deciding that Zeus never intended to see him, two burly men came around to drag him out and into the holy sanctuary of Lord Zeus.

On his arrival, despite his hatred for the emperor, Prometheus couldn't help but gasp at the golden, shiny palace. His mouth gaped open at the sight of gleaming jewels and the intricate designs on all of the furniture. Zeus watched from his golden throne, very much amused by his reaction. Finally impatient, his voiced boomed over the palace, "You have not come here to admire my riches, young God, you are a criminal, a felon- to- be. May you tell me, what exactly… are _these_ for?" His face twists in disgust as he plucks the poor Human up. Prometheus is speechless for a second, then answers, "I only desired to bring peace and prosperity to the ragged, forgotten land of Earth. I think-" His words were cut off by a red- faced king, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF SACRED LAND IN SUCH A WAY! YOU… YOU… TRAITOR! SHAME! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE GODS, YOUNG RULER!" His eyes narrowed and he hissed, "Do you want to lose your throne for _this_?!" He held up the Human again, who was then positively frightened and had passed out, hanging limply between the massive fingertips of the god. "Take him away, out of my sight!"

Prometheus was back in his dungeon. But now, he fancied over what ways he could be punished- Burned? Froze? Whipped? But to his utter surprise and incredibility, Zeus ordered his men to let him go the next day.

Prometheus' mind reeled at what would possibly persuade the angry King to free him.

The years passed, and Prometheus watched to Humans through a Telescope, something he had invented out of clay. Their condition was certainly not good. There was death from Disease, from Exposure, but mostly from the cold. Prometheus decided to risk his life for the cause once again.

There was an element called Fire that only Gods could use. It radiated heat like the Sun, and things were warmed by it. Prometheus sneaked to Earth, bringing a pouch of Fire on his belt. He gave it to the gratified Humans.

Watching through the telescope, he saw that they started to use the Fire in more ways than one- they got warmth, they cooked their food, and they burned things of no use. _They are smart_, thought Prometheus. The Humans also grew crops on the soils of the Earth, making it green and prosperous. Prometheus thought he was safe, that his Humans were safe, too- but Zeus eventually found out.

He was furious. "You have taken the Holy Element to the Humans! Do you _know_ how large that speaks of dissent?! Do you comprehend the capacity of this second crime?! Bring him to the Cliff of Death! Bind him to the charcoal post! I shall send an eagle there every day…" Zeus snarled, "…_to feed on his liver_." Prometheus was shocked. Zeus had sentenced him to eternal punishment! His liver would grow back in because he was immortal, only to be pecked and eaten the next day.

Prometheus lived in agony for centuries… until the guards came for him once more. Prometheus was truly nervous. He had wronged the King twice, and had been severely punished for his deeds. There was no say in what the guards were there for.

To his amazement, the guards had smiles on their faces. They dragged him to the palace of Zeus, all the way moaning. As he slumped onto the tiled floors, Zeus congratulated him. Prometheus was in a daze as Zeus stated how beautiful Earth had become, how the Humans had made it a paradise almost as beautiful as Olympus itself.

Zeus sent healers for Prometheus, but he never did recover. When Zeus asked him of his perishing wish, he merely said, "I want to die… on Earth."

After Prometheus passed away, his body turned into nature. His hair became the lakes and Oceans, his limbs turned into trees, and his body turned into billions of acres of soil, forever nourishing the Earth and its inhabitants.

We Humans all say "Mother Nature"- but the true name for this wonderful paradise is "Father Nature". Prometheus, the Father of mankind and our Earth, was the lone creator that sacrificed all for Us, the Humans.


End file.
